


Will is tired and gay and also an idiot

by ImSoCatastrophic



Category: Friends, WoW - Fandom
Genre: I Ship It, Other, wow they're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoCatastrophic/pseuds/ImSoCatastrophic





	Will is tired and gay and also an idiot

Once upon a time Will met a girl who was pretty. All Will's friends hated the girl, and the girl's name was Courtney. Will thought Courtney was a cutie and that her freckles matched her eyes and that she was adorable when competitive. Will's friends still disliked Courtney. Will felt like they were in a Spooky Mormon Hell Dream. Sometimes Courtney would flirt with Will and other times she would be snarky. Courtney seemed to have a thing for Will's thighs. And also whenever Will wore dresses. 

One day Courtney asked Will to come to her game. Will usually said no but this time they came. After the game, Courtney thanked Will for coming and kissed them. Then Courtney asked Will out and Will said yes and they lived happily ever after.They were also very cute. And gay. 

The End.


End file.
